Fanon City
Fanon City is a port city in the great HP nation of Freezeland. It is most famous for it's Goveruan Styled Architecture. It has the largest non- High Penguin/Viking Penguin population in the whole state. (There are still plenty of HPs still living there) History The city was founded in 1380 during the HPC. Before the city, there was the lowly, village of Ganny (now called the Original Village). Ganny Village was a small trading town that sold crops that were farmed from nearby villages. It was first settled by Viking Penguins, but later High Penguins came into the village as well. They were next to the sea and a salt water lake. As the Trade grew, they needed to expand the ports, so they gathered friends and family from other villages to help build a canal that connected the sea to the lake. A year after the Canals completion, a wealthy lord bought the village, renamed it to "Fanon", and built a mansion on the other side of the canal. He united the surrounding villages together and began to build the City. Other HP's moved there too. On its 101 birthday in 1481, the city was elected to be the Capital of the HPC until 1493, when the capital was moved back to the original one. The city stayed virtually unchanged until 1913. War was sounded when the Hindensnow Disaster occured. Since then, many soldiers were stationed there for the war. When Khanzem was attacking, many penguins both high or not fled to Fanon city to escape the clutches of Khanzem. On the silent day of 1914, Khanzem made its first arial attack on the city. It had frightened many citizens, refugees, and soldiers, leaving them unprepared. Many buildings and Penguins were destroyed from the ditto bombs and falling aircraft. It took the City two years to restore the city back to normal. Again in the GSWIV and The GSWV, The Snoss invaded Freezeland and burnt down Fanon City to the ground. After Liberation, The Vikings rebuilt the Town, except this time they completely changed the city's architecual style to a more cheerful Spanish Style. Also in 2001, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki itself was founded near the HP church. Places *'The First Square' - a plaza where many public events occur. *'The Telenacle Cathedral of HP's' - (also called the Church) the first catherdal ever built in Freezeland. It was where the first catheral school for penguins began, was rebult by Vikings after the Snoss invasions. *'The Frysland Abbey' - An abbey home to Governance Priests who also help run the Cathedral. *'The Fanon City Catacombs/Sewers' - Are Underground and are both connected. The Headquarters of The Order of the Clover is somewhere within this maze. *'Fanon City International Airport' - A small International Airport a few miles from town that usually has 50 flights per day. It was a hangar for the former Freezeland Royal Air Force. After the raid of Fanon City, commercial service to the city was cancelled, and was re-started fifteen days later, with service to major Antarctic cities. *'The Original Village' - the original remains on the village of Ganny that was mainly destroyed by Khanzem and the Snoss. Now only replicas of the buildings stand in it's place. It is known for it's various Shops and small cafes. *'The Manor of the Mayor' - a large house that is home to the mayor, It has a beautiful garden and is located right below The Old Canal. *'The Old Canal' - A penguin-made canal that connects the Inland Docks. *'The Inland Docks' - A natural saltwater lake, the canal connects it to the sea. It used to dock Small to Medium sized ships. *'The Sea Docks' - Located along the sea, these docks hold Medium to Large sized ships. *'Royal Freezelandian Station' - The Train Station of That Connects Fanon City to South Pole City, and Club Penguin. *'The Propellora Statue' - A bronze statue found in the First Square, many believe that the statue looks a lot like Explorer. It was spared by the Snoss and Khanzem raids. *'The Hindensnow Memorial' - A memorial for the crash vicitims that was placed on the platform that the Hindensnow was supposed to land on, but crashed on instead. It was one of the only things that survived from the Snoss raids. *'Club Finwe "Wiki"' - A tavern that honors St. Finwe! It also was destroyed and was rebult in a more beautiful Spanish Style. The first level is open to the public, but the second story is for Club Finwe Members only, where there is a lounge. Architecture Style Fanon City had many Architectual Style influences. Original The Original Fanon City Architecture that was prior to the Snoss invasions of 2010 was very much like the rest of Freezeland's. They lived in English Styled Timber Framed Houses made with Mortar or Brick and had a wood thatched roof. The Streets and Alleyways between houses where all made out of Cobblestone, and there where no outside lamps to guide penguins though the dark. Many had to depend on the lights from Inns, Taverns, the moon and stars, and some stores and houses to get across the town without tripping or bumping into things. Since the Streets where built many centuries ago, there where no sewage systems, so the streets and especially alleyways where very filthy with trash. A sewage system was later built in the late 1800s, but only was used for Sinks, toilets, and bathtubs and such. The Sewers where also where The Order of the Clover have their meetings. However, many have considered the architectual style of Fanon City to be dreary and depressing. The Houses are not very fancy and where built very poorly as well. The Whole town was destoyed and all of it's architecutal buildings where destoyed along with the streets. New (Current) Architecture When The Snoss where driven out of Freezeland, Vikings from the (now former) Viking Empire immediately came over to help rebuild Fanon City. They still kept and restored the Cobblestone Streets but also connected street gutters to the sewers. They rebuilt the Houses in a very Goveruan Style, since Goverua and FG came to help rebuild as well, which where more colorful and had Imbrex and tegula type of roofing. They also rebuilt the Telenacle Cathedral of Fanon City, Restored the Abby, (all with new Goveruan Style) and expanded the Sewer System. Many Vikings and High Penguins where happy about the Results. Fanon City Port Fanon City's Port is the heart of Fanon City's Thriving Trade takes place. The whole port spans across the whole city, including the Sea Docks and the Inland Docks. Many Services take place, and here they are: Fishing Industries Fishing Industries are one of the most common. These are usually Local buisnesses that go out into the Freezelandian Seas and catch the local fish. They either sell it back in Fanon City or sail to other towns and sell it there. Most Small Fishing Companies dock their smaller boats in the Inland Harbor, while the large companies with the large boats dock in the Sea Harbor. Cargo Cargo Ships are also common and bring goods to the city. They usually dock in the Sea Harbors dispite their size. Passenger Transportation The Ports of Fanon City also are home to some Passenger Transportation. The large pleasure cruise ships are docked in the Sea Docks, while the Galleons, Caravels, some yachts, or other smaller transport ships are docked in the Inland Docks. Destinations include: *Shiverpool, Antarctic Peninsula *Frostborough, Freezeland *Frostize, Antarctic Peninsula add more! Trivia *No one is sure of why the city is named "Fanon" or where the name came from. Some claim it means "whale bone." ** In further exclusive research reluctantly released by the Time Agency, the name comes from a huge whale jawbone that was found half frozen in ice where the "Original Village" was formed. It has long since been covered with snow, and is impossible to find, although some aged prospectors still search for it as it's find would make them famous. *The insignia of the city is a propeller hat, and the flag is obviously our wiki's logo. *Before this town was conquered, Swiss Ninja wants to conquer this powerful town, but he doesnt have the guts to do it. *This town is also well known for its Muffins. See Also *Freezeland *The Journey of Fisch Category:Places Category:Cities